fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil Pierce
Neil Pierce '''(ニール·ピアス) is the guild master of Winter Fall, a guild stationed in Bellum and renown for their rivalry with fellow guilds Celestial Dawn and Xevon Gear. Despite being well into his 50s, Neil is still an active mage and over the years has gained a reputation in the country as the "Cold Blooded Exorcist" due to his use of Ice Devil Slayer Magic and rather distant personality. Appearance Being in his early 50's, Neil resembles a man who has been through numerous battles and experienced more than his fair share of adventures and misadventures. His slightly prematurely gray hair that he keeps brushed back, aside from his two strands of hair that fall loose from time to time, is a result of the numerous amounts of stress he's been through. His beard is neatly trimmed though it occasionally grows unkempt, sometimes obscuring the scar running up from his jaw. Neil's tall frame is well muscled due to continuous physical training while the scars adorning his body are a result of close encounters in battle. Neil's dress attire is very formal, usually in the form of an all brown three piece suit complete with a blue shirt and red tie. Personality Neil is a very strict and demanding guild master, who expects for all of the mages in his guild to work to the best of their abilities and beyond. He is sometimes described as a hardass by those outside of the guild due to his no nonsense attitude but should you ask the members of Winter Fall, they would tell you that Neil is not beyond having fun and enjoying himself he simply understands that there is a time and a place for that. He is a man that respects others solely based by their actions rather than their words and as such, Neil doesn't care about word of mouth reputations instead preferring to witness said events for himself, something he takes into consideration when allowing people to join Winter Fall. That's not to say Neil completely ignores any type of reputation a person has, he simply doesn't base his entire view of the person solely on that reputation. When in the company of Celestial Dawn guildmaster Sid Hiroshi, Neil becomes just as easily agitated as he was in his younger years, disliking Sid's laid-back attitude as a guild master. Despite not liking Sid's behavior, Neil still respects him as a fellow guildmaster and as a mage equally as powerful as he is. History Neil was an easily agitated youth when growing up, prone to starting fights with those he had problems with which were quite a few people. It wasn't until the age of 19 that Neil discovered a book of Zeref that contained the ways to learn Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Though it took him some years to adjust to Slayer magic, Neil began to make his presence known in the world of magic and even gained a nickname "The Freezing Exorcist". Neil officially earned the right to be called an Exorcist after killing a demon who had already destroyed and devoured the residents of four towns. By the age of 29, Neil was approached by the then current guildmaster of Winter Fall to join the guild and to be his eventual successor having seen the makings of a great guildmaster in the young man. After being a member of Winter Fall for several years, Neil eventually stepped into the position of guildmaster. Neil eventually got married around this time, having a relatively happy marriage and even got back in touch with his estranged brother, a former Dark Mage, and was introduced to his niece Rebecca. When Neil and his wife found out they were unable to have children of their own, this caused a brief rift in the two's relationship with Neil pouring himself into his job as guildmaster more, taking on numerous jobs of his own. Unfortunately, Neil's wife was killed in an attempted robbery by a Dark Mage months later while he was away, the two having been unable to reconnect. The news grew worse when Neil's brother was also killed not long afterwards while on a job of his own, leaving Neil the sole caretaker of his niece Rebecca. Magic & Abilities '''Formidable Magical Power: '''Being a guildmaster Neil has an outstanding amount of magical power at his disposal that he frequently puts to use. Due to his use of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, the release of Neil's magic surrounds him in an aura of intense coldness, some speculating that with the release of more magic Neil could potentially drop the temperature in the surrounding area to freezing levels in an instant. Neil's high levels of magic power are great enough that his first battle with fellow guildmaster, Sid Hiroshi, dramatically changed the surrounding landscape and the effects of their battle are still evident to this day. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Neil's speed is nothing to smirk at as he's capable of outpacing and outmaneuvering majority of his opponents. Even while at a stand still with his hands placed firmly in his pockets, Neil once effortlessly dodged and blocked an assassination attempt from the shadows and reacted quick enough to redirect said opponent into the ground. Even at his somewhat old age, Neil is still capable of moving fast enough that he can create several after-images of himself that are convincing enough that they appear to be flesh and blood until struck. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In spite of his age Neil is a remarkably strong man thanks to the continuous years of physical training he put himself through. With a flick of his wrist, Neil has been seen knocking a mage through a stone wall without a second thought. Holding a man of near equal height up by the front of his shirt is well within Neil's range of strength as is knocking a Mage unconscious with a single blow to the stomach. A single kick from Neil has been seen blowing a metal door clean off it's hinges and ricocheting against surrounding walls, while a punch has completely shattered stone turning it to dust. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Neil is an experienced close combat fighter, having been a fighter since he was a young teenager. While originally a brawler, Neil learned the finer points of fighting under the tutelage of several master combatants once he became his travels around the world. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Neil is incredibly resilient, capable of soaking up enormous amounts of damage and getting back up to continue fighting. A testament to his endurance are the numerous scars on his body, with most having been vicious stab wounds that would have surely killed weaker men yet Neil survived and remained conscious in the process. While Neil does have his limits, he has yet to reach them as he has dispatched his opponents before going beyond his limits. 'Ice Devil Slayer Magic '(氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): This style of Devil Slayer magic focuses particularly on the various uses of ice in order to slay devils. '''Ice Devil Slayer Magic gifts Neil with what could be considered absolute control over ice, both natural and magically created ice. Ice created by other mages is rendered useless due to his mastery and affinity, with even the most powerful Ice-related spells barely damaging him. Like other Slayers, he is able to consume external sources of ice, in order to replenish his strength and enhance his power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Just like other Slayer types, Neil is unable to consume ice he created himself. Neil's prowess with Ice Devil Slayer is further seen by the ease with which he utilizes it, pulling of such stunts as covering an entire city in ice and snow, freezing multiple spells headed in his direction, and drastically changing the weather of an environment all with a simple flick of his wrist exerting very little energy when performing said feats. *'Ice Devil's Rage '(氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): 'The standard Roar spell of a Devil Slayer and their most basic one. The user takes a long deep breath before exhaling a large blizzard of ice and snow at their target that possesses incredible blunt force and the possibility of freezing those caught in it's path. Due to not having a particular shape to it, the spell is capable of damaging multiple opponents at once though the damage they each take is significantly less compared to taking the full force of the spell head on. *'Ice Devil's Forearm: 'An incredibly versatile spell, Neil transforms his arm into ice and slams it into his opponent. What makes this spell so versatile is because his arm is now ice, Neil is capable of transforming it into whatever he chooses, turning it into a variety of weapons or increasing it's size for added power behind its blows. Neil prefers transforming his arm into a large clawed gauntlet putting his high level of strength to use. *'Ice Devil's Storm: Using his considerable control over ice, Neil creates a fierce blizzard large enough to encompass a small village or town. Due to the intense levels of coldness generated, "cold lightning" is created in the process. Upon impact, the cold lightning causes frostbite in the victim while also freezing them in place. Though unlike the magically created lightning, this lightning is natural despite being conjured and mixed with magic and as such is significantly faster than magic lightning making it incredibly difficult to dodge let alone defend against. Through magical means, Neil is capable of directing said lightning towards specific targets or concentrating the power of the storm into one focused blast. *'Ice Devil's Javelin: '''Forming cold energy in between his hands, Neil fashions the energy to resemble a large spear before hurling it at his opponent, the energy taking the form of a lightning bolt once released. Upon impact the energy spear explodes with incredible force releasing an immense amount of ice. *'Ice Devil's Tail:' Following the same principle as Ice Devil's Javelin, Neil harnesses the cold energy of his magic into a flexible whip-like weapon. Befitting it's whip-like appearance, Neil is capable of using the energy in a manner the way one would with a whip, with the added addition of the whip producing ice upon impact. Unlike the Ice Devil's Javelin, Neil is capable of solidifying the whip into a long scythe-like weapon that is powerful enough to cleanly slice through a limb and because of the intense levels of coldness its made of, the wound is frozen solid preventing bleeding. In return for stopping a person from bleeding out, the cold energy instead makes it's way throughout their body like poison, slowly freezing them from the inside out. *'Ice Devil's Embrace: Waving his hand in a direction of his choosing, Neil encases his target in a shell of powerful ice. Neil is capable of using this spell to also freeze or cancel out other spells headed his way. * '''Ice Devil's Everlasting Winter: Category:Devil Slayer Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Winter Fall